


She Shot You. Yeah, a bit.

by Proudtobeatheatrekid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Firefly reference, Gen, during his last vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeatheatrekid/pseuds/Proudtobeatheatrekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is still in the hospital, and John is visiting him and moaning about Mary.</p>
<p>(I was talking to a friend about Sherlock, then she started talking about firefly, then I mixed references and this happened.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Shot You. Yeah, a bit.

John was sitting next to Sherlock’s bed in the hospital, his elbows on the bed and his head in his hands, “I don’t know what to do,” he said.

“John,” muttered Sherlock.

John sat up in surprise, “Sherlock? You’re awake!”

“mmm,” moaned Sherlock, “hurts.”

“I’ll pump up your morphine,” said John, turning the knob to do so.

“You don’t know what to do about Mary,” said Sherlock, slightly slurring his words.

“No,” sighed John.

“forgive her,” said Sherlock.

“Sherlock, she shot you.”

“Yes, she did a bit,” replied Sherlock, still slurring, “but you love her. You can’t just cut her out of your life. You have to forgive her.”

“She lied to me, Sherlock,” said John, putting his head back in his hands, “and she tried to kill my best friend.”

“told you, she didn’t try to kill me. Aimed for a non-fatal area.”

“You died. You legally died,” said John, “because of her.”

“And I came back for you. And you have to forgive her because you can’t live without either of us.”

“I-“ started John, “No, I can’t.”


End file.
